Part 1: Two Vampires and a Human
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Years have already gone by, Tony and Rudolph still keep in contact with each other. At first, it was difficult helping the vampire keep up with the new technology, but soon it became something natural. Rudolph's body had finally been transformed into a teenager's after 317 years. It seems like turning into a teen made room for... fun discoveries. Insert a hot older brother.
1. Transformation

_"It's amazing how your body decides just now to transform into your teenage form, isn't it?"_ Tony laughed from inside of the tablet's screen.

At 17 years old, the blonde teen had definitely matured throughout the short years, however, due to the fact that he did not actually join any sports or was interested in any outdoor activities, his stature had remained somewhat lithe. His blue eyes (dare he ventured) had become brighter and more filled with life.

"It was quite a surprising turn of events..." said a vampire named Rudolph who was sitting atop of his stone coffin (something that they had moved into the inn along with a few others). "I was almost quite certain that you would continue growing without me..." he awkwardly looked away from the tablet's camera with a frown, "It was a thought that I wasn't fond of thinking during the day."

 _"Well, let's just focus on how you definitely did grow! Look at you, all grown up! Not such a little vampire anymore aren't you?"_ Tony wiggled his eyebrows and snickered. _"You certainly skipped all the awkward forms of puberty, haven't you..."_ his pupils widened as he focused on his laptop's screen where Rudolph's video was shown.

"What does that mean?" Rudolph tilted his head, his fangs sticking out from his lip.

 _"Uh, well, um, what I mean was that you didn't have to go through all that awkward pimple phases and those-... OTHERS. Anyways, what I meant was that you ended up quite good looking!"_ Tony was looking a little flustered, he was even putting a hand over his face in an attempt to hide a blush.

"You mean I wasn't already good looking before?" Rudolph smirked and rested his chin on his free hand.

 _"What!?"_ the human teen burst out laughing from his end of the video, _"Rudolph, are you complimenting yourself?"_

"It's more of speaking the truth rather than sending myself flattery, but yes, indeed I am." Rudolph chuckled, his accent sounded thicker now that his voice had deepened.

 _"That's probably a thing you guys have. You all know that you're all lookers."_ Tony stopped to smile, his eyes observing the strange new appearance that his best friend had taken on.

Rudolph still looked like the same old Rudolph, but dang there was a big change alright. For one thing, his shoulders became broader. His face shape had become less round and had less baby fat. He wasn't standing next to him, but he was sure that he had gotten taller (maybe even taller than him but he wasn't going to admit that). Another fact is for sure, he had gotten a new wardrobe and it was _nice_.

If his outfit wasn't great before it was definitely great now. Tony never thought anything good about the punk-ish clothes that other teens would wear, but it suited Rudolph well (and by well he meant _well well WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE_ ).

"Tony, don't go zoning out on me." Rudolph waved in front of the camera, a fond grin that had his sharp teeth exposed was on his face.

 _"Oh, uh, hahah sorry about that!"_ Tony adjusted his laptop and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _"Just thinking about how cute you were back then. You're not so cute anymore though."_ cute was not the word that he would use to describe him right now.

"Really?" Rudolph leaned back to lie down on his coffin.

Another vampire came floating in from the entrance, this time one that went by the name Gregory. His ruby eyes caught the sight of a faint light illuminating in the darkness and found that it was Rudolph once again 'video chatting' his human friend Tony.

"Brother," Gregory floated to the ground beside Rudolph's coffin and placed his hands on his hips, "How is the human Tony?" he raised a brow in curiosity, and a half smile donned his lips.

"Gregory!" Rudolph excited showed the older vampire the screen of the tablet, "He's right here, why not speak with him yourself?"

The vampire flinched a bit due to the light and the sudden action, but nonetheless adjusted and gave Tony a little wave. "Hello there." Rudolph floating around his brother so that Tony would be able to see the both of them.

 _"Hey!"_ Tony returned the wave double his enthusiasm.

Now that Tony looked at it, it was no longer clear which vampire was the older. They both looked as if they went to the same year if they were in high school. He swallowed, the two of them together looked like a pair that could steal every girl's hearts. Even seeing the both of them in the same video was a challenge for him (and he was a boy).

"You've grown quite well, Tony. Your golden hair is as charming as ever." Gregory narrowed his eyes, "Your blue eyes are still quite enchanting, I see." a playful smirk appeared.

Tony burst into a blush, _"H-huh!?"_ that came out of nowhere! How was he supposed to react to that!? And, which one of them was enchanting here!?

"Brother, you're making him turn red!" Rudolph snickered as he elbowed Gregory.

"Yes, indeed. He's quite adorable when he turns into that shade. Such delectable redness..." Gregory's fangs glinted in the dark. "Say, when is the next time you would be able to visit us here in Transylvania?"

 _"W-well, winter break is just around the corner. I think I'd be able to make a trip there by myself soon."_ Tony placed a finger on his lip to think.

"Splendid!" Rudolph adjusted the camera so that only he was seen, "Think about the fun!"

Gregory chuckled and leaned against a pillar, "Yes, fun." he folded his arms and tilted his head. It seemed that Rudolph had yet to fully adjust to his new body. His mind was still that of a child's.

 _"Christmas break it is then!"_ Tony left his seat and shuffled around his room (a room filled with vampire posters), _"I better start planning for the trip! I'm going to bring loads of games!"_

"Hm, games... what kind are we going to play?" Gregory asked absentmindedly.

"You actually want to play with us, Gregory?" Rudolph faced the camera towards him, "I thought that you didn't like to play around." the new teen had an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Well," the vampire shrugged, "You've finally made your transition into your new body, I was hoping that your dear older brother would be able to help you make the last minor adjustments." at Rudolph's confused expression, he continued, "Games aren't the only things that teenagers find fun, Rudolph." said Gregory with a smirk.

"Oh," Rudolph excitedly turned to look at Tony who was listening with his mouth agape, "What other things are there that you enjoy, Tony? Let's try all of them out!"

 _"Uh, erm,"_ Tony laughed nervously and placed his bag down (a bag that he was stuffing some clothes in just a while ago), _"There aren't a lot of things that you should know."_

"What do you mean... I want to know."

"As a fellow teenager and as his best friend, I believe that you have a role to play in helping Rudolph." Gregory placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "He's all grown up now after all. And, I have a feeling that you aren't at all oblivious to the... _fun_ discoveries."

Tony was in a bind. He was torn in a heap of panicking, being shocked, being embarrassed, and other stuff. He wasn't sure if Gregory ws implying what he think he's implying, but if it was it would be so WHAT. Was he really saying that? The worst part was that Rudolph wasn't getting it at all.

Of course, Tony was a teenager. He went to... sites. He collected magazines... and had crushes and stuff, but was Gregory telling him to teach Rudolph all of those!? Why couldn't he do it himself, he was his older brother and all.

But, now that he thought of it, it would be quite awkward for Gregory.

 _"Um, er, heheh, we'll just see what happens I suppose when I visit."_ was all Tony was able to say.

"Wonderful..." a strange glint appeared in Gregory's eyes, "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you two from your chat. I'll be heading out now, the sun is almost rising after all." he floated around and left the room in a glide.

Tony sighed as the handsome vampire left the room. He was probably worrying over nothing. He didn't even know how long Gregory had been a teenager. Were teenagers during the dark ages similar to teenagers during modern ages? He wasn't sure.

Maybe it was nothing.


	2. Time to Learn

Tony had visited Transylvania several times before this winter, but never had he been ever so anxious about this trip. For one thing, he knew what to expect a couple of years back, but this time he wasn't so sure anymore.

They weren't kids anymore, and it seemed like Gregory was very keen on joining their fun this time. He wasn't really sure why though... and what kind of fun he was referring to.

But, right now, Tony was already boarding his flight. With a tired sigh and a bag filled with all he needed, he entered the plane.

"Tony!" the vampire flew so fast that he pushed the human down with a hug, "You're here!"

"Yep, I am!" by now, Tony was already used to Rudolph's antics. This time though, he was a lot heavier (and if he was feeling this hug right, a lot... muscular). "Where's Gregory?"

Rudolph helped Tony up and floated backward, "He's inside of the inn probably brooding somewhere in his room. It's what he does most of the time. Why? You wanna see him?" he tilted his head and crossed his arms.

Tony's cheeks suddenly tinted with a hint of pink, "Nah, maybe we'll run into each other later on. Come on, let's go to your room! I have lots of new games to give you!"

"So you just buy like tons of health potions from this merchant over there..."

"Health potions... are, are those the red ones?" Rudolph furrowed his brows and stared at the laptop screen. "Why are they red?"

"Well, they're red because when talking about health I guess they just mean the color of blood?" Tony scratched the top of his head and leaned back on the bed that was still inside of the inn. The room that Rudolph had chosen was the room that Tony had stayed in back when he was still 13.

"So... in order to use the potion, you'd have to drink it right? So... are all the players in this game vampires then?"

The blonde boy paused, realization sinking in. "I never thought of it that way!" Suddenly, they hear a knock from outside of the room.

"Come in!" Rudolph yelled. When Gregory came in the room, Rudolph was a bit surprised, "Brother. It's quite different that you decide to visit us... what's the special occasion?" he floated away from the laptop to stand in front of the older vampire.

"Do I need a special occasion to greet my brother and his friend?" Gregory lightly flicked Rudolph's forehead and approached Tony. "Well, hello there."

"H-hello." Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands tightly clutched the sheets. Now he felt a bit rude for not finding Gregory to tell him that he was already here.

"You've grown quite a bit, however, you're still quite small, aren't you?" Gregory let out an airy laugh and placed both of his hands on Tony's shoulders, "Are you consuming food at the usual normal rate that a human being should?" he leaned in closer and whispered, "It's best to keep something as precious as you healthy..."

Now Tony was sure something was up. When he felt Gregory's hands smoothly go down, in a panic, he pushed him away. "OKAY HAHA THANKS, GORY, BUT I'M ACTUALLY EATING FINE."

Gregory blinked, "Is that so? Alright then." he floated over onto the bed and resumed a relaxing position. "You boys just play over there. I'd be more than happy to just observe."

"If that's what fills up your fun bar." Rudolph went over to Tony's laptop and continued playing.

"Fun bar...?" Gregory muttered.

"It's a thing from a game called sims!" Tony chirped.

"Is that so?"

Gregory spent the time observing the two. Games and the like were quite foreign to him. It was just a few years ago that Tony had taught Rudolph how to install something called 'wi-fi' inside the inn. He could barely work out the 'tablet' that Tony gave his little brother.

Electronic games didn't interest him, but Tony definitely did.

He didn't show much interest in the boy a few years ago, but he had his reasons. The human was small and scrawny. Awkward and a tad bit overconfident. However, over the years he had certainly developed well. Of course, he was still awkward in a sense, but he had grown just to his liking.

Gregory's eyes wandered over to Tony. Right now, he was wearing a soft blue, winter sweater that didn't cover his neck (nor his collarbones) the slightest. Upon his long legs, dark blue jeans hugged him like a second skin. Of course, he was also wearing strangely patterned vampire socks, but that could be ignored.

"Tony, you smell strange," Rudolph mentioned, his nose scrunching slightly.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Are you wearing the thing called cologne?" the vampire leaned in closer, his nose getting closer to his neck.

"U-uh, I dunno. I don't think I did." Tony placed a hand on Rudolph's bicep, his mouth lightly kissing the dark locks of Rudolph's hair. Pink was once again forming around the human's face.

"Really? Because you smell sort of sweet..." Rudolph kept inching closer until his face was technically buried to his neck. "It's nice..." the newly teened vampire had both his hands trapping Tony from each side.

"Um... thanks?" By now, Tony's blue eyes were wide and his face completely scarlet. He had one arm supporting his weight, and the other holding on to Rudolph's shoulder. It was hard to breathe with their proximity.

"Sweet, you say?" interrupted a voice that Tony had forgotten was there, "It seems that you finally have it, brother." Tony turned his head around to face Gregory who was still relaxed behind them.

"Have what...?" it was only then that Tony realized that Rudolph's blood red eyes were flooded black with his pupil. His mouth was partly open and his eyes were half-lidded.

"Um... Rudolph?" Tony said in a low voice as he tapped the vampire's shoulder. However, he got no response.

The bed dipped from behind the both of them, and soon he felt Gregory's hands upon his body. This time, one on his shoulder, and his other arm wrapping itself around his waist.

"By the time that we vampires are able to transcend to our next stage of growth, the 'teens' as you may call it, we're able to smell certain things." Gregory was too close for any comfort, as was Rudolph. The older vampire was basically whispering in his ear at this point.

Rudolph's eyes were focused fully only on Tony. It seemed like he had forgotten that his brother was right there. He adjusted his legs so that they were trapped Tony, and moved his arms to pull the human closer.

"We can smell things like happiness... sadness... anger... fear..." Gregory continued.

At this point, Tony was far beyond panicking. He was in a state of absolute SHOCK. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON.

"...sexual desire."

Less than a second after Gregory had finished his sentence, Tony felt lips on his own, and his soul leaving his body.

Rudolph had both his hands on Tony's arms, pushing him against Gregory as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside. Tony could only gasp into the kiss as his hands just continued to grip the vampire's sleeves tighter. His heart was beating so fast he can hear it pounding.

"Since little Rudolph is still new to these smells, his body still doesn't know how to handle things." Gregory's finger brushed gently on Tony's cheek and took in a deep breath near his neck. "Smelling anger lights up our defenses, smelling happiness makes us smile, and smelling desire... well, you know what happens. Of course, I can keep myself under control despite being so close to this sweet musk. After all, I have more experience."

Tony sure hopes that Gregory wasn't expecting him to respond because right now he was too overwhelmed with... WITH THIS.

Rudolph tugged at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes never closing as he wanted to take in every look that the other teen made. Tony's eyes were closed shut, his mouth had a string of saliva hanging at the side, his face flushed, and his panting uncontrolled. The vampire licked his lips and dived in for another kiss, this time deeper, _rougher_.

Tony moaned and gasp, his arms circling around Rudolph's neck and pulling them closer. The two of them were already so close. "Ah!" he gasped when Rudolph ground on to him, feeling more pleasure than the last.

"Lessons start now, I suppose. I hope you're a good teacher." Gregory grinned and then pulled Tony away from Rudolph, flying up to the ceiling with a messed up blonde in his arms.

Rudolph bared his fangs and hissed at the loss of his human, glaring at his older brother with fierce eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"You wouldn't want to break your friend now, do you?" Gregory adjusted Tony until he was carrying him bridal-style, and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Anymore and he might faint."

Right now, Tony wasn't sure where he was. His eyes weren't even focusing on anything, instead, they were unfocused and drifting away. He can still taste his best friend in his mouth. It was making his head fog up even more than it already was. If he wasn't gay before he definitely was gay now.

"There, there, little brother. I think he's finally calmed down a bit. Here, let me guide you both." he gently placed him back on the bed, pausing when he realized that Tony was holding on to his cape.

"Ha!" Tony gasped when he felt a tongue against his neck, suddenly realizing that Rudolph had already found his way back to him and was once again pushing him down.

"Whoa there!" Gregory ripped Rudolph away from Tony, "Slow down a bit." the younger vampire hissed, "Or maybe not... just let me help you." he sighed and went behind Tony, supporting him so that he wouldn't be pinned to the bed like before. "Come help me get him out of his clothing." he then proceeded to get rid of Tony's sweater in just one move.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Tony was finally able to get back his sanity. "I- er- I - uh! No! I mean- what- NAOEGNAEKGN!" or maybe some of it.

He was desperately trying to cover his body (not that he had any of the upper weight that females had), and in an attempt to do so, he accidentally pushed his body against Gregory's to avoid Rudolph. This, however, only made things worse because his ass was basically rubbing against his crotch.

"And it seems like..." Gregory whispered huskily, "My sense of control has just flown through the window." his eyes, now full-blown black, looked at his brother, "Remove his pants." and gone it was.

When Tony had said that he didn't know what to expect during this visit, he was a tad bit lying. He knew something like this was going to happen, it's just that... he didn't expect that something like _this_ was ACTUALLY going to happen.

Well. You can blame the vampire books, comics, vampire fanfics, and other reasons similar to those mentioned. He was definitely into vampires, but he never realized _how_ into vampires he was until today.


	3. So Now You Know

"Ah! Hah...! Mnha! No... that- ha! Feels weird!" Tony shook his head, his eyes shut tight. He was resting against Gregory, his head lying on the vampire's shoulder as the other propped him up.

"That's right... now add another finger." Gregory whispered, adjusting Tony's lips to his direction in order to bring down a kiss.

"Mm!" Tony opened his eyes a fraction and met with ruby eyes that stared deep into his own. "W-what-" his grip on Gregory's hands grew tighter as he felt another digit stretch his insides. Why did he have to take the bottom role? Well, it made more sense... BUT STILL.

"As expected of my brother... he has some sense of control even under this heavy desire." Gregory breathed in his scent once again, his eyes furrowing together. Relishing in Tony's mewl when he placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "Another one..." his breaths were starting to become heavy, a sure sign that he wasn't as immune to the scent as he thought he was.

"Brother, l-let... let me move on..." he swallowed, a drop of sweat dripping past his brow.

"Rudolph, I swear..." a pant was inserted between every word with how messed up the situation was for Tony.

"You swear what?" a glint in the younger vampire's eyes shined, a single eyebrow raised with a smirk on his lips, "You swear that you'll give up all of your vampire posters? Don't think I'm ignorant of the folder of pictures you have of me." now this was very Rudolph.

Tony steamed in blushes, not because he was embarrassed that he was found out (he actually had a suspicion of it) but because he seemed to be acting more like his best friend. And, Tony found that he preferred it that way compared to when he's under the influence of what he was smelling like or whatever (although that was kind of hot).

"Do you not enjoy our presence, Tony?" Gregory whispered from behind him, "Do you wish for us to stop?"

Stop? Did he want them to stop? It would be a lie if Tony said that he found this disgusting, in fact, it was the opposite. He discovered a side of him that he never really knew was there. It seemed just like a few minutes ago that he was 100% sure that he was straight and that his love for vampires was only media deep. How wrong he was.

Yeah. That was right. He did enjoy their presence (very, _very_ much). And... he did _not_ want them to stop.

It seemed like he was silent for too long because in front of him Rudolph was suddenly backing away. "I'm sorry, Tony," he stuffed his face with a pillow in frustration, "I'm sorry I lost control! I should've known that you wouldn't like this- I-I I was just assuming- Agh! God, I'm so sorry!" he guesses that single moment got rid of Tony's sexual desire because Rudolph had regained his senses.

"We'll stop if you order us to do so..." Gregory again whispered, the tone of his voice different from the last.

"I..." Rudolph looked at him with his pouty face (he was sure that it was his guilt face but it seemed more like a pout), Tony turned his head back to look at Gregory whose facial expressions were completely wipes, but he knew what he was thinking.

Rudolph threw his pillow against the wall and made a move to get off the bed, "I'm so stupid! To let these scents get the better of me..." he made a frustrated noise and tried to leave.

"I'm!" Tony shouted in panic. Before he knew it, he had his arms around his shoulders in a desperate hug to prevent him from leaving. "I'm..." he repeated.

The vampire in his arms was looking down, his usual slicked back hair had been ruffled due to many deep kisses and had the stray hair covering his eyes. "Tony, stop..." he muttered under his breath. His hands were clenched into a fist. "I can smell... I can smell you."

"I'm..." it was clear that Tony wasn't thinking straight (it seemed like everytime he was with Rudolph he never thought straight). He took in a shaky breath and swallowed, his grip on the vampire growing tighter. "I'm already... prepared s-so..." he leaned in closer until his lips were a breath away from the other's ear and breathed the words, " _You can continue..._ "

And then he cracked. Well, both of them.

"I feel hurt," Gregory laughed, "It seems like you've forgotten that I was right behind you." his eyes had a playful look to them, and it was adorable how a single fang was sticking out from his lip. However, it would've made Tony feel different if it had not been for the fact that he was right on top of him. "Since you have more or less consented, it's only right for us to move on to the next stage, is it not?"

"Y-yeah, I think that's what I was just saying," Tony mumbled, his eyes trying to look anywhere but Gregory's predatory look. It was a very intense feeling to be under that sort of gaze. It was hot, but he didn't know what to do.

"Well then, shall we?" Gregory pulled him closer by his waist and lessened their distance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the human rolled his eyes and pulled the older vampire closer to initiate a kiss. Although, that was just his attempt at hiding his emotions. Emotions that he was barely able to control (he really wanted to cover his eyes and curl up into a ball of THIS IS TOO MUCH).

The way that Gregory kissed him was different from how Rudolph did. Rudolph wouldn't give him a chance to dominate the kiss, and instead, he would give him absolutely no chance at even trying to breathe (which was, how you say, _breathtaking_ ). But, when Gregory kissed him, he would let Tony get the moment to dive in as if he was humoring him. There are times when the kiss is soft, slow, and gentle, but then he would suddenly urge him closer, bite his lips, and push in for a deeper, and sensual taste.

He didn't even know when it happened, but he was already on the vampire's lap, the both of them grinding each other's hips together, moaning into their kiss as they felt the pleasure.

Tony whimpered when he felt Rudolph's fingers enter him once again from behind. "Shhh... I just want to make sure. I don't want to hurt- to hurt you." Rudolph's eyes were focused on him and him alone. It wasn't a surprise that Tony's sexual desire skyrocketed.

Gregory's hands were gripping his ass. He noticed that his attention was elsewhere, so he forced Tony's hips harder into his. "Don't be distracted, love." he whispered, his lips still touching his and his eyes gazing right into his own just a centimeter or two away.

This wasn't fair. The two of them were so good-looking. Any other person would've died from one kiss (not Tony, of course, he was above them). Want to know another thing that wasn't fair? The fact that he was the only one not wearing any clothes.

"Gory..." Tony whined, his hands tugging at the vampire's tight (too tight) jeans. "Why are you guys still wearing these..."

The two of them released identical deep chuckles (he was going to DIE). Gregory's long fingers slipped into his hair, resting just above his nape, pulling them closer until their cheeks were kissing. With his eyes closed, he moved his free hand to hold his tenderly. "Don't worry, love. They'll be off in just a bit."

Rudolph kissed his left shoulder, his hand moving down to grip his front. "Yeah." his voice was too husky DAMN IT.

"Don't forget to breathe." Gregory playfully mentioned. An armful of Tony in his arms.

It was funny how he said that so late into their situation because Tony had already forgotten how to breath multiple times in between. "Hah, who do you think I am?"

"I think... you're just a mortal." his eyes narrowed, and the lights highlighted his fangs.

In an instant, Tony saw white.

"Brother, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Gregory had an annoyed tone in his voice, but Tony wasn't able to register that since he was too busy melting into goo and trying to hold on to Gregory as if he was his only connection to living.

From behind him, he heard Rudolph panting. His hands were gripping tight onto his hips. "I'm sorry... I- ugh..." he tried to pull out, his face scrunching into that of pleasure, and said, "It's- it's just too good." to experiment, he pushed back inside in another harsh move.

"Mmh!" right now, Tony was pushing his face into Gregory's neck, trying to control his breaths. His state of mind wasn't really straight, and it was making his eyes glaze.

"Move," Gregory ordered, and the other vampire was _very_ happy to comply.

In a moment, Tony became a puddle of moans. His heart was beating faster than before, his eyes weren't even able to focus on anything. He only knew one thing and it was that he was being fucked and he was being fucked nice.

"Gory..." he moaned, a string of drool was slithering its way down his pink, swollen, lips. His eyes, gazing up at him but glazed over with pleasure. "Ah!" his eyes shut as he was hit with another harsh fuck.

Gregory cupped his face with his hands, his breath hot. "My, you are a gorgeous mess..." a devious smile on his face as he pressed their foreheads together. He moved his hands to support him better (being on his knees should be very tiring, he mused).

As seconds past, Rudolph quickened the pace, until he found that one particular place inside.

"Mother _fucker_!" Tony screamed, his eyes rolling back.

"Well, that wasn't very attractive was it." Gregory snickered. Of course, it was sarcasm. The human in front of him was attractive in more ways than one. "Keep going at that angle, brother." Rudolph could only nod as he too was lost in pleasure. The older brother relished at Tony's moans and the lude sound of squelches as his sibling deepened their connection again, and again, and _again._

"I think- hah- I'm close..." sweat was dripping from Rudolph's forehead, his hair completely messed up and sticking onto his skin. His lips felt dry and his throat parched, so much that he had to lick his lips.

Tony could only whine in reply, his words not completely registering into his brain. "Ah! Mhm.. mm! Hmh!"

Rudolph opened his eyes and let out a grunt as he spilled his seed onto Tony's tanned back, reaching his orgasm at the same time as his new lover. His lover, completely gone, tired in his brother's arms and covered in his cum. Marked, bruised, and fucked.

"Wasn't that fun?" Gregory grinned. His grin disappeared when he felt something tug on his arm. He looked down at Tony who was now lying down on the bed.

Slowly, Tony reached out to him, and whispered, " _More._ "

One second and Gregory was helping him raise his hips, "Gladly."

In the next three hours or so, nothing else could be heard other than a certain human's loud and beautiful moans.

"So... I'm gay?" muttered Tony to himself.

"Is- Is that even a question right now?" Rudolph exclaimed. How was it even a question when his best friend was right now naked on a bed with two other naked men, who were littering his skin with hickies.

"I see you've regained the knowledge of how to talk again. That's good." Gregory commented, his hand squeezing Tony's butt.

"Gory, I was just talking to myself. You both didn't have to answer." Tony pouted and looked away.

"How come my brother gets a pet name and I don't." Rudolph glared.

"Do you know how hard it is to make a nickname for your name? Rudolph?" Tony snickered and slipped onto the mentioned vampire's lap, "Rudolph... hah!" he booped his head and laughed as their noses touched. "Just think about it."

Gregory smiled silently from his spot, letting his hand support his head as he looked at the two. This was quite a pleasing outcome. Of course, this was part of his plan. It had been for quite some time, actually.

He had known since day one that Tony had an attraction to his little brother, even though the human didn't even realize it. After all, he could smell it. Every time Tony visited and looked at Rudolph, he could smell it. He learned how to control it after being under it for years.

But, things became different when one day Tony began smelling so sweet, and it wasn't because of his little brother, but it was because of _him_.

It was just a random moment. He was visiting during his summer vacation, he and Rudolph were sitting in the lounge and Gregory, trying to read a book on the other side. A delicious smell entered his system, and he had thought that it was because Rudolph was accidentally doing something sexy, but when he looked up he unexpectedly saw Tony looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Now _that_ was nice. So it wasn't just his little brother, huh?

"By the way, since when did you start collecting pictures of me?" Rudolph asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you shrink that ego of yours a bit!" Tony pushed him softly and blushed, "Besides, your not the only one I keep pictures of..." that the last sentence was softer than the first.

"Hm, what, what was that?" Gregory's ears perked.

"I SAID NOTHING!" Tony tried to crawl his naked ass away from the two smoking hot vampires, but it was useless from the start since the both of them pulled him back in between them. "HEY I read something somewhere that having a vampire drink from you can feel good... is that true?"

"Well, it can..." the older vampire smirked, "Want to try it out next time?"

"Yeah, teach me more 'fun' things in the near future, Tony." teased Rudolph.

"I'll teach you that other stuff later..." mumbled Tony, who was snug under the covers (mostly to hide his body).

The two vampires laughed and glomped him. Tony burst into red. How lucky he was to have the two hottest guys on the planet hugging him right now. He even... he even did _that_ with them. That made him ten times luckier.

Tony closed his eyes and gave the both of them a peck on their lips. "L-let's get along from now on!"

The brothers blinked. "Of course!" they said simultaneously.

The future had a lot of fun times ahead, and both Rudolph and Tony would be happy to learn all of them. Gregory will remain the teacher, it seemed. But, that didn't mean that he did not enjoy that role. He loved it, actually.

With two vampires and a human, that made everything even more spicy, didn't it?


End file.
